My impossible story
by rosethorn200
Summary: Hey, it's a straight oneshot story now. Mesaki is a regular girl with voices in her head. An abusive father. A missing mother and sister. And a developing romance with a blonde alien that even she didn't see comming. AU, unbetaed. It's good in my opinion so give it a shot to see if it is in yours.


Yo, this is a super long oneshot that was previously a chapter story. however, people stopped reviewing and so I gave up. So if you reconise this story line it's what I had but it's finished, please review once this is done.

(**((**(*(*(

Hi my name is Misaki and this is a story about what happened quite a few years back after my mother and sister left me in the care of my drunken father who considered me nothing more than a punching bag. I found love, or something like that. The person I felt it with was a stranger who just jumped into my life without invitation or care. He showed me kindness and compassion and when I confided in him he kept it between the two of us. This is also the story of how he paied attention to me enough to tell that there were things wrong with me that not even I wanted to admit or notice. So join me or leave me, I don't care, all I need is Usui.

«Are you ok? » a very familiar voice roused me from my dreamless slumber. I sat up and looked around me I was outside my house sitting, no laying on my porch!

«NO» I snapped at Hinata the one person on earth who would go up to someone unconscious and ask them if they were ok, «HOW ON EARTH COULD I BE OK, I WAS ASLEEP ON MY PORCH! »

«Late night? » he joked. I rolled my eyes and got up ignoring the hand he offered me wincing from the forming bruises from my father, the man couldn't even wait until I got inside.

«Sooooooo why were you asleep on the porch? » I knew he knew he wouldn't get an answer.

«No idea» I said flatly this only got me a playful eye roll and from there he took off down the path leading to a road which lead to another road which lead to a highway which passed by our school, thus our hour walk together began. In truth it took forty-five minutes to get to school but I say an hour because Hinata likes to run ahead get distracted until I get there then we'll walk together until his A.D.D sets in and he'll run ahead, get distracted, walk with me then run ahead again until we get to school. At this point I found him staring at a turtle who in turn was staring back. I sighed out loud, «you can stare down the turtle later we have to get to school» I said nudging him with my foot wincing slightly as a spike of pain ran up my leg. He gave one last look at the turtle before hopping up and walking with me.

«You look different» he said at last.

«How do you mean? » I asked. His face twisted into a grin as he pulled dirt out of my hair.

«Don't know» he said giggling «you just look a bit earthier. » At that point I had had enough, I stopped, he stopped too but after about thirty seconds his foot started tapping and within a minute we were walking in silence, mostly because I had won. «It's cheap doing stuff like that you know» he said at last. I smiled, no grinned «what's up with you» he asked nervously.

«This is the point you take off» I said, but I was only halfway trough the sentence when he was out of sight.

School is the most repetitive thing on earth, each day you go to the same classes at the same time, get yelled at by the same teachers, which as it happens is the point I'm at right now. «Mesaki» my history teacher said irritation woven into his voice.

«Yes? » I asked.

«Are you listening» he asked his irritation growing.

«I would have to be for me to hear you» I responded. He slammed his book down on his desk got up strode over to my desk motioned for me to get up, to which I complied, pointed to the door, and together we walked out but not before I heard someone whisper «she got a new record today just took her five minutes.» As I was marched down the hall we met up with our math teacher marching Hinata and a couple of other boys down the old dusty hallways, our math teacher is a old witchy looking woman with long white hair that she never brushed and the outfit she was wearing didn't help she was wearing a long purple dress with black sleeves, our history teacher however was young just graduated college he had short black hair and a short round nose and he was wearing a white tux. Hinata moved over to me and started pulling dirt out of my hair again, not because he cared just because he was bored. Hinata is tall and lean which is good in the occupation we have in the evening, he had nice eyes too I noted as we strode down the hall; another thing I noted is that he had changed clothes…not unusual. I motioned to his new look.

«That look the result of another prank? » I asked. He grinned because the silence was broken

«Yeah, this outfit and a trip to the principal office, a two in one deal» he said.

«Hush» both teachers snapped but it was too late, the depressing veil that had covered the boys was gone and now they wouldn't shut up. When we got to the principal's office I gave off a silent sigh of relief now they would shut up.

«Ladies first the boys said in unison» to which their teacher smacked them in the head, but all my teacher did was motion to the door. The two of us walked in there and set down; our principal was a very old man with a very good memory and a very happy attitude towards kids, the bad side: to him high-schoolers aren't kids.

«Ms. Mesaki you're early» he said glaring at me.

«I am not the only person in your office right now so let's skip this» I said but in truth my stomach was making me feel sick and light headed.

«Stay until three» he said flatly and I left his small office, my body beginning to get hot, but before going back to the hall I sat down beside Hinata. He grinned but his grin dropped the second he looked at my face, but at that point my body was falling. I guess I expected to hit the ground which is why I was so surprised when my arm was jerked and I was falling backwards and landed in Hinata's arms.

«Hinata get her to the nurse» my math teacher said worry woven in her voice. It took me a long time to figure out that I was being carried down the hall and that my body was burning. 'You're ok right?' a voice slipped into my head. My eyes flew opened and I tried to sit up.

«Calm down» I heard Hinata's voice this time and for some reason I didn't feel safer. «You feelin alright? » he asked.

«Yeah so put me down» I said my body was on fire now and I ducked into the restroom in case my body started making me lose my dinner. I looked up into a mirror to see how I looked. As I looked into the mirror I about had a heart attack, looking right back at me was a boy with green hair.

"What….how that's not possible" I said as I tried to wrap my brain around what was happening.

"Tsk" the boy rolled his eyes at me "silly girl, nothing's not possible."

"What?" I asked.

"Well I thought that was self explanatory." he exclaimed, clearly pissed about having to explain things for a second time.

"What" I repeated quietly.

"Goodness are you really that thick?" he asked surprised

"What the heck do you think, and what's going ib?" I muttered my voice dropping an octave in order to make me seem threatening.

"Thick and with little imagination…well that's all I need to know, I don't feel like chatting anymore so figure it out for yourself" he said with a smirk as he faded from the mirror and I saw myself instead.

"What the heck" I muttered as I limped out of the bathroom, my body still not over the shock from a few minutes ago.

"MESAKI" Hinata shouted as I walked from the bathroom.

"Yeah" I said as he ran over to me.

"I was sooooo worried and then you started muttering and then you up and came out of the bathroom and I missed my snack break because I was so worried about you!" he called out in one breath.

I felt a smile tug at the edges of my mouth, Hinata could be such a spazz but he was good in a fight and graceful as a cat…even if he reminded me of a dog. "I'm hungry anyway" I said as he led the way to where he wanted to eat lunch talking about useless jabber as we walked, until we passed the library and I paused for a second, "Hinata?" I asked unsure of what I felt like doing.

"Yeppers" he said walking back to me.

"Mind if I catch up, there's something I need to look at" it wasn't a question but a statement.

"'Corse not but if your late I'll make you regret it by telling the girls in sewing club you feel like trying on one of their dresses" he threatened waking away, "I'll be in the Gym" he called over his shoulder as I suppressed a shutter, he had done that before and I would NEVER repeat that fiasco again.

As I entered the library I couldn't help but feel lost, sure I was smart that's why I get kicked out of my math class, but I library was new as the idea of people talking to me through mirrors.

'We don't have to talk through mirrors' a high pitched female voice giggled in my head.

'Shut-up you don't want to freak her out' the boy from the mirror blandly said however he was unable to keep the smirk out of his voice.

'I don't get why you two are so hypocritical' the other boy muttered.

'shut up' the first boy laughed out.

'Hey Mesaki darling' the girl chirped 'leave the library now so that we can get this straightened out without too much attention.' And I gladly did just that and walked out to the back of the school where the boys were practicing for football- dumbest sport ever- and over to the equipment closet where I went in and walked over to my make shift chill zone where I had a hammock and a box of cookies. Honestly I don't know when I decided to do this it kinda just happened but the coach didn't mind so I got to hang out in here.

'Ok then let's get this show on the road' the girl called out.

'Sakura take it down an octave' the boy from the mirror growled.

'Shut-up Tora' the other boy said.

'First things first, me and Shizuko are girls.'

"Wait, What?

'We just what to help you out~' She paused for a couple seconds long enough for me to think that I was going crazy, which hadn't been ruled out yet, 'TORA TAKE IT AWAY' she yelled out in my head and I took a startled sideways leap out of my hammock to avoid the sudden yell.

'DAMN IT SAKURA THAT FREAKED ME OUT' Tora shouted in my head.

'Questions' Shizuko prompted.

"You're a girl?" I asked the girl, Shizuko, didn't sound like it or maybe that was just me and my first impressions…I had to work on not judging people like that.

'Oh look at the time, as much as I would love to see your beautiful body in a dress I am in need of food so get to the Gym' Tora said and I could almost see him examine his nails as he spoke.

I glanced at my watch and in five seconds I was out of that room and sprinting down to the Gym. Just as I busted trough the doors Hinata was getting up to walk away, lucky for me he spotted me before he got too far. "Mesaki I thought you wouldn't make it" he called out as he walked over to me with a bag of chips in hand.

"You know me, I'm NEVER getting stuck in a dress again" I said my mood lifted after my little run over here.

'If that's what you calls a little run then I don't want any part of your long ones' Tora muttered in my mind, and I found myself wondering if they had off switches.

'OH MY GOODNESS WE DO!' Sakura yelled in my head and I visibly winced at the sudden noise.

"OI Mesaki" Hinata called to me snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"What?" I asked aware he had probably been talking that whole time. Suddenly he leaned forward into my personal space and….he jumped on me hugging me as tightly has he could for about ten seconds then his stomach growled and he started eating the bag of chips he had bought for me.

"You feeling ok?" he asked and I couldn't help but feel a little guilty for keeping things from him but then again I couldn't up and tell him there were three voices in my head who seemed to be upset about him eating my chips.

'Tell him you feel fine but have a head cold, he'll buy it' Suzuki called into my head.

"I'm fine, things are just a bit off right now…" I trailed off and almost instantly regretted saying anything.

"What do you mean off? Your dad isn't at it again is he?" Hinata demanded suddenly worried about me and my safety, like I needed it.

"I mean off, and no he's not" the last part was a lie but he didn't need to know that. After a couple seconds of checking me over he grabbed my arm and dragged me off to our next class but I had a feeling he wasn't letting this go.

"MESAKI" Hinata yelled as he ran down the halls and I threw my head against the desk in front of me. It was the end of the day and I was serving my detention from history class this morning and doing my class work, however Hinata had been making this hard from the first second I sat down because he didn't remember that I had to do this stuff.

'Just pretend you did it and walk out' Tora muttered in my head put off by the simple history problems.

"I'd already be done if Hinata would just shut up" I muttered as I heard his footsteps thunder by.

'England, scones, Earl Gray, and 1938. Can we go now' Tora muttered as I was writing down the answers.

"Yeah" I said walking out the door as a sudden blur of color covered me and then black. "WHAT THE…" I shouted as Hinata detached himself from me.

"Mesaki I was looking everywhere for you" he said with fake tears in his eyes.

"What did you want to talk about" I said quietly hoping if I kept my voice down, he would as well…..one could only hope.

"WE ARE GOING TO THE RING" he shouted at the top of his lungs into the deserted hallway.

"I don't think that's a good idea" I muttered as he dragged me along the hallway, and to beginning of my solitary lifestyle's demise.

"TONIGHTS GOING TO BE A GOOD NIGHT FOLKS" the announcer yelled into the microphone as people filed in, and I found myself sitting on a bench next to Hinata as he chatted up a storm with our competitors about this and that. As my eyes scanned the crowd for someone that I should bolt from, like a teacher from school, I locked eyes with the greenest eyes I had ever seen in my life and I offered up a shy smile to the boy to who they belonged. He smiled back but his was more confident and filled with a slightly seductive glint….and I found myself wanting nothing more than to punch it off his face.

"NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADUE PLEASE WELCOME INTO THE RING RAVEN" the announcer shouted and I stood up and made my way up to the mesh wire cage where I fought.

"THE PERSON SHE'S FIGHTING IS COMPETITOR NUMBER 1" he shouted as a burly man with a beard made his way up to the stage.

"WELL I DON'T THINK I'M NEEDED ANYMORE SOOOOOO, FIGHT" the announcer shouted jumping from the ring having learned that when I felt annoyed I tended to hit everything, and everyone not out of my way in time.

The burly man ran at me and I danced, I danced through every opening he offered and I never once got hit, then when I was backed into a corner I did a flip over his back and through my foot back catching the junction between his upper and lower leg as I landed. As he fell I turned around and landed my foot on his neck, knocking him out.

"AND SHE'S DONE IT AGAIN! THE ONE AND ONLY RAVEN HAS TAKEN OUT SOMEONE TWICE HER BODYSIZE AND WITH ONLY TWO HITS! LET'S HERE IT FOR HER FOLKS" the announcer called as I walked out of the ring and the crowd went nuts, for me.  
The rest of the evening was dull and dealt with mostly Hinata fighting and winning, then him coming over and bugging me until he was up again, and that creepy blonde guy staring at me and smiling each time I caught his eye, but at the end of the night I had a pocket full of spending money and was quietly making my way home.

"Hey girl! You're Alexander's daughter right?" a bartender called out to me as I made my way home and I quietly sighed and looked over my shoulder.

"How much does he owe" I asked.

"As of tonight, two-hundred" the man responded sadly, "if it doesn't get paid by tomorrow then I'll have to call the police." I made my way over to the man and gave him the money for my father's tab and then another twenty for the following nights, then walked away.

I made it home about ten O'clock at night. And as I stood on the porch I took a slow breath and blocked out the little quiet voices in my head, Sakura had told me how, and walked into my 'house' prepared for anything due to the fact that the man had been drinking tonight.

%^%^%^%^

"MESAKI" Hinata shouted from outside my door, and I felt my eyes flutter open. I groaned as I got up and looked around, the living room was a wreck with papers scattered everywhere and broken cups, then glancing down at myself I noticed the glass shards laying across my stomach and the cuts decorating my arms and legs.

"MESAKI" Hinata shouted again, and I dashed around my house to find a long sleeved shirt and pants to hide the damage.

"I'm here" I said as I stepped outside giving him a smile in order to mask the pain movement was giving me, but instead my face hurt and I froze, Hinata did too.

"Mesaki, your face…" he trailed off then an angry look passed over his face, "you told me he wasn't doing this anymore!"

"He wasn't, until a few weeks ago" I defended turning to look at the damage in the window. The damage wasn't as bad as it could have been, just a few bruises here and there but to Hinata I had just come from a war and could die at any given moment.

'You mean this happens a lot' Shizuko asked.

"Let's just go" I snapped, making a move to go, but instead my vision swam and I woke up in a black room.

"What the heck" I muttered.

"Shizuko was worried about you and took over" a pink haired girl giggled bouncing over to me.

"'Took over' what do you mean by that" I asked, kinda creeped out kinda pissed off but a whole lot of confused.

"Oh poor thick headed one, it means that she took over your consciousness and will hold it until she is satisfied that your safe…maybe this is why you needed us and we got to meddle in your life" Tora contemplated. I threw my head against my hands, I was so freakin confused, and when that happened the boys in my school had the brains to run, and the better because when I woke up, I was going demon on the first person I saw.

! #$%^&*()_

Turns out Tora like to play chess and insult every move I make when he plays me, honestly if it weren't for the fact that Sakura had giggled about hitting him would be the same as hitting me then he would be laying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. "Check mate, again" Tora droned "honestly you would think someone so violent would get the object of this game."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" I shouted as my vision swam and I was blinded by artificial light…I was back in my own body rather than the head, yay, now to go pummel someone.

"Misaki~ you've been all stoic and scary all day snap out of it" Hinata whined in my ear, and he was gruffly met with my elbow in his face.

"Ah you must be the demon everyone's so afraid of" a smooth cool voice said behind me. I turned around and had to glance up due to the height of the stranger, however when I did I was ready to faint when I saw what he looked like. He was tall as mentioned and he had an unruly head of hair and pretty green eyes….WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!

'awwww our little thick head is also an anti-romanticist' Tora chided in my head.

"Mesaki, this is Usui," Hinata said but his voice had a bit of a growl in it, which confused me.

'Clueless' Shizuko muttered.

The boy, Usui, did a slight bow with a smirk taking my hand and kissing it as he went. Needless to say my foot automatically flew up to nail him in the face, however he dogged and, still smirking, blew a kiss over his shoulder. "What the heck" I muttered walking the other way down the hall.

#&^$ $%^%^%^

Later that night I was making my way home a hand flew out of the side of a building and a cloth covered my mouth. As my vision started failing me I felt my body react without my knowledge.

When I opened my eyes again I noticed that I was halfway home.

'Mesaki, she just said to run away from the building, not to run a freaking marathon' Tora muttered.

'Mesaki are you ok' Shizuko asked calmly.

"Ok, so now what" I asked too freaked out to do anything else.

"You let me takeover and we go home" Tora's voice came through my mouth as I woke up in my mind again.

'What are you going to do' I asked.

"Why have a little civilized talk with a drunk, wish me luck." Tora chuckled as he walked the rest of the way home as darkness flew over my sight.

# # # #

Now I was ticked at Tora and what he did.

*Flashback*

"What did you need to talk to me about?" I asked from my 'minds room.' As Tora had oh so happily told me before laughing about how blank it was.

"So what happened last night?" I asked.

'You felt threatened and you felt scared, that caused me to come out' Sakura murmured sadly.

"Ok so I just have to stay calm and not get pissed or scared or upset and we'll be fine, so can I get out of my head now?" I called out to Tora.

"Oh no no no no" Tora chuckled, "I'm having too much fun to just give it up, I'll let you back in about an hour, how's that?" And without waiting for a reply he walked on and ignored me for the rest of the night and half of today.

*Flashback end*

"Mesaki, you need to get away from your dad" Hinata said from behind me.

"No I don't I just have to keep out of his way until he feels better or breaks even and runs out of money to buy booze" I responded.

"No good, you should get him looked at by a shrink or something" came an unfamiliar voice from over my shoulder before arms encircled my waist and pulled me to the body they belonged to and I felt an unfamiliar heat rise to my cheeks…'am I sick or something.' I thought before turning my head to see who was behind me, and who other than that new guy Usui, strangely enough my cheeks heat up even more if that was even possible.

"What are you doing" I found myself asking with a slightly defeated.

"I'll tell you when I figure it out" he responded with a smirk.

"Hey, don't you have a class to get to Mesaki?" Hinata asked sending a cool glare at Usui.

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder" I responded making a move to go down the hall, however a certain blonde boy didn't agree and only held on even tighter. "Could you let go?" I asked while mentally I was scrambling for my sense of the fact that I felt extremely happy and I hardly knew this guy.

'Oh for God's sake' Tora snapped and I felt my head spin.

"I'm so terribly sorry but I have a class right now, if you want to meet up after class I'd be happy to" I felt my mouth move and my voice speak but I had no power over what came out of it. 'What the heck' I felt myself mutter even if no one else could hear me.

'Tora got ticked off about your ignorance' Shizuko stated statically from behind me.

'What' I said slightly ticked off about his. Then my vision swam and I woke up in class, the dork must have walked me over here.

'Be kind or I won't help you with your homework' Tora teased from my mind.

'Whatever or whoever that is out there looking over everyone's shoulder please be nice to me and let me wake up from this nightmare' I found myself silently praying the day wore on.

# #

The day wore on and my patience wore thinner and thinner along with it until I snapped at a poor unsuspecting Hinata who I was currently trying to coax out from under the school bleachers, "Hinata I'm sorry, but you have to admit there was no way I was expecting you to jump down from the ceiling, put your hand over my eyes and mouth and then try to drag me somewhere. I honestly don't see how your upset about me nailing you in the gut after that" I said as calmly as I could manage with the current voice of Sakura yelling at me to go meet with the blonde alien….alien where did that come from…oh well it suited him.

'Mesaki~ you promised~' Sakura chimed in my head.

"Fine I'll just go meet with Usui without you" I said walking when suddenly there was a large weight on my back and I was falling forward onto the gym floor; that's how I was when a blonde alien found me.

"Mesaki did you forget?" He asked as he walked into the gym and gave a passive look over Hinata before looking at me and smirking….oh if only I wasn't pinned to the floor.

"Baka-Usui help me up" I snapped in place of the physical violence I wanted to fling at him.

"You should ask your puppy to help you up" he said referring to said weight on my back.

"I'm not a puppy" Hinata said with slight malice in his voice. The only reply he got was a passive 'hm' and then there was a sharp tug on my arm…right on my many cuts that were currently healing.

"Ouch" I yelped slightly ticked off at Usui…which changed into that weird heat on my face as I noticed that he had yanked me into his chest and was currently hugging me.

"Something wrong" he asked trying to pull up my sleeves to see what was wrong, I tried to stop him from doing that by throwing a punch at his head, but that did no good because he dodged and pulled down my sleeve completely showing off my cuts and bruises. Then I was being pulled down the hallway towards the nurse's office.

"Usui, this is not necessary" I called as he pulled me into the door.

"Chill out Mesaki, the nurse has the day off" he said setting me down on a chair and bending down to look for bandages. "Is that what Hinata meant when he said to stay away from your dad?" Usui asked looking straight at me as he spoke, almost daring me to lie to him.

"Yeah" I sighed out, "It's no problem, it hardly ever happens" I added not glancing up to see his face.

"It surprises me that someone who fights in fight rings would have an abusive parent" he muttered as he started wrapping my arms with white gauze.

"Story of my life lately" I laughed; "Just one surprise after another." Usui chuckled as well.

"You should laugh more, according to everyone your one of the people to avoid in school and a dark ally, I find it to be false as well seeing as how your all bark and no bite" Usui added taking a sideways leap as he finished the sentence in order to avoid the fist that I had thrown at his face. Then he took off down the hall.

"Get back here Alien!" I shouted after him taking off full sprint after his athletic build, both of us laughing as we ran.

# # #

I'm not sure when it began but currently I wanted to confide in Usui about what was going on in my head because I was almost positive that it wasn't healthy to randomly black out. Note the wanted part of that because it was past tense and went out the window when he randomly kissed me and a some shy poor boy who was just passing by. After I finished chasing him off school grounds I went about avoiding him for the rest of the day. However, that was impossible because Hinata has a Mesaki radar and Usui followed him.

"Mesaki, I looked everywhere for you" Hinata shouted as he ran over to me.

"Did you notice the blonde following you?" I asked with a cold glare over Hinata's shoulder.

"Blonde? Wait…what?!" Hinata exclaimed as he spun around and glared/pouted at the alien.

"Everyone is so cold" Usui blew out as he smirked at Hinata and sat next to me.

I knew I should have been upset or even boiling mad, but I wasn't I was absolutely fine with the fact that he had kissed me. The problem was that he had kissed another guy right after kissing me. 'What's wrong with me' I thought silently.

'Everything' Tora blew out in my mind.

"You ok Mesaki?" I noticed that Usui was right next to my face as he questioned me.

"Only if I had some personal space" I snapped moving to stand up.

"Awww did that dare take your first kiss?" he called after me. A DARE! He went and did that for a dare.

"You stupid freaking JERK!" I snapped at as I flung my textbook and it slammed into the bleachers beside his head. I ran out after that, not caring that Hinata was calling after me.

I ran home after that even though it was only halfway through the school day.

My dad was out getting drunk when I got home so I just collapsed on the couch and let my tears spill out. I'm not sure why they were falling, they just were.

"Mesaki?" Usui's voice came from right outside my door.

"Go away" I called out trying and failing to keep my voice steady. I didn't hear the door opened but suddenly there were strong arms encircling my waist.

"I'm not sure what I did but I didn't mean to" he murmured into my hair.

"It's not just you, it's my dad and these voices and…"

"Voices?" Usui prompted.

"I'm not sure! One day they just started and now they hardly ever shut up and sometimes I just blackout and wake up where I was when I blacked out and when I blackout there are people in my head" I was sobbing now and ranting without cause or reason but suddenly I wasn't on my couch anymore but in the hands of Usui as he gazed down at me.

"How about if I give you a real kiss if you trust me for a hour" Usui asked smirking down on me.

"Pardon?" I asked blushing as he carried me outside and along the path back to the city as I just hung there in his arms.

About a hour later I was sitting on a hospital bed as people looked at x-rays of my head.

Then after a few more hours of waiting and Usui strutted into my room and flopped down on the bed I was laying on.

"Am I crazy?" I asked hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

"In a way, the voices weren't real but they were there as a sort of release because of your father" Usui said, "well that's what the doctors say, but there are people contacting your family for other relatives that will be able to look after you."

"Ok" it was the smartest thing I could think of in that situation. Then Usui took is hand and covered my nose so that I couldn't breath out of it. I raised an eyebrow before I opened my mouth to take a breath. That's when his lips connected to mine and something clicked into place and I kissed back.

The doctors found my mother and sister and after a few months of me being icy to them, and them constantly apologizing, I forgave them and started going back to school.

It didn't take long before the voices stopped talking to me.

Usui and I got along well together and after convincing Hinata to come out from under the bleachers after Usui had publically kissed me in front of him, Hinata was ok with it.

Well the only problem with my happy ending was the three transfer students with pink, black, and green hair that joined school a week after the voices stopped talking to me.

*(*((*

End! guess what you just took about 20 min. to read this, please review with just a min. more of your time =^w^=


End file.
